halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dark-Exile
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Oi Don't edit pages other people have. Period. Make your own. And ask permission, and wait until you get it. Grammar Dear Dark-Exile, When typing your articles, there is one key grammatical error you tend to have. After typing your commas and period, you must add a space. Please forgive me for the really childish example, but it is very easy to think up of. An example for proper sentence structure is as follows: I like pie, and I like cake. They go very well with orange juice. You tend to type your articles as follows. I like pie,and I like cake.They go very well with orange juice. See the difference? I should also let you know that you cannot remove the Grammar template until another person verifies that your article has reasonable grammar. Fixing what I just showed you could probably remove that template from 1/4-1/2 of your articles. Sincerely, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Property Template Dear Dark-Exile, Sorry for the next message, but I noticed that you've been having trouble with the Property template, so let me help you. When making an article, it is very important to let other people know that it is yours. As a result, you should add the following at the top of each article (I put it in a nowiki format so you just need to copy and paste it into your article, rather than know the template): If you want to say your article is under construction, add the following: Adding those templates makes things a lot easier as it saves us the trouble of doing it for you, and helps show that the article is yours. Sincerely, --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 03:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Civilty Warning 1 Apologies sure,id love the help,you should of seen the orginal article for my SPARTAN,you would be going crazy and not in the good way either A thought... and an offer people say am a good writer.I'd like to help you guys after am done with this article Civility Warning 2 "Dude" I edited you page because I assumed your friend was vandalizing your page. My apologies for undoing his work. Help IRC Hey, DE! I'm a big fan of your articles, and I aspire to be as great a writer as you one day, so I'm inviting you to the Halo-fanon IRC! Just scroll over 'community', click on IRC, and look on the page for 'Available channels', and click Halo-fanon IRC. I hope you can become a regular so we can talk about how you got so good at writing!Papayaking 23:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) And don't get dis-couraged about all the people who say how bad your writing is; their just jealous that YOURS is good enough to be in-or indeed surpass-Necros. I think all of your writing will eventually be made into a novel, and become the best seller EVER. I hope one day that I can be as good-or exxcelent-as you, but I don't think I will EVER be worthy, nor will anyone else. You are the greatest writer EVER, and I hope you can show me your ways of grammar, storie, and everything else in writing.Papayaking 23:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I am starting to think that, as I read more of articles, that you must be a messiah of writing from God sent to show us that the writing and novels we have said are 'awesome' are NOTHING compared to your fluid story, total following of how characters would really react, and the wonderfully woven back-stories, and over-all divine quality. NO ONE matches your wonderful grammar, spelling and edicate, plenty of canon-following parts that find the perfect loop-holes that even the Admins cant seem to catch, and plenty of Dry-whit of course. PLEASE tell me your writing ways, oh great Messiah of literature.Papayaking 23:43, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for pestering you again, but I forgot to add that you must be the cure for the plauge of lack of good, down-to-Eath literature these days, a miracle in the unholy, a light in the dreary, and I am forever in your debt for showing me what REAL literature is.Papayaking 23:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) my work Thanks man.I dont think my work is that good though.